Follow Your Heart
by trolls-eat-fish
Summary: After the discovery of a rare immortal, Daine is faced with a difficult decision: should she obey the orders of a king or follow her heart? DN. Please read and REVIEW. CHAPTER 2 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This story takes place roughly just after ROTG. This story is slightly D/N, but it won't be that way for a while. This is my first story, so bear with me. Another thing, I haven't finished all the Daine books yet, so if you have an idea that would be useful to my story you can put it in your review. BTW, you might have heard of my sister Lela ofBast. We're about to start a new story under the pen name LADIESofQUEENSCOVEandJESSLAW. Quite a mouthful, eh?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters. I'm SO not clever or genious enough to come up with any of this stuff. I wish I was though...

****

**Chapter One**

Something was wrong. Daine could feel an emptiness surrounding her. She had learned to trust these instincts. She could feel that whatever it was wasn't a threat, just out of place. She should have known better than to come out into the forest unaccompanied.

_Odds bobs,_ she thought._ Will I ever learn?_

From behind her came loud bouts of protest from Cloud, who had insisted on going along.

_I know you agreed to look for whatever that thing is, but couldn't you have brought somebody with you? Even that stork-man you like so much would have been better than nobody._

_He's not a stork-man. His name's Numair, and I don't like him SO MUCH. Besides, it's better if I go alone so whatever it is won't feel overwhelmed by more than one person._

Cloud snorted, but continued to follow Daine as she went further into the forest. Suddenly Daine stopped.

_What now?_ Came Cloud's voice.

"SHH!" Daine snapped. She closed her eyes and listened using her magic. There was no sound except her and Cloud's breathing.

_That's it!_ Daine said.

_What?_

_Do you hear that?_

_Hear what?_

_Exactly, _Daine said.

_Now you've lost me again, _Cloud said in confusion

_Do you realize how quiet it is? Only two things can create that kind of silence. A direct spell, or the presence of a magical being. And I'm going to say a magical being._

_Why's that?_

_Because the riders and knights have reported strange tracks and markings on trees._

Daine relaxed as the noises of the forest returned to her.

_There, _Cloud said._ Happy now? If you don't mind I've got a nice patch of grass at the stables with my name on it._

Daine turned around to head back, but she caught sight of fresh tracks on the muddy forest floor.

_Cloud, let's just follow those tracks. If we don't see anything in ten minutes we'll turn back._

As they walked on Daine studied the tracks. They were just like Cloud's except they had jagged, sharp edges and they were twice as large. She stopped to pick up a silver hair from a nearby bush. Faint traces of copper lingered on its sparkling edges.

"Cloud, I think I know what these tracks are from." She said aloud.

_What?_

"I think it's a.." Daine was cut off as her suspicions were confirmed.

In front of them stood a silver unicorn.


	2. Chapter 2

** AN: Here's my second chapter you guys have been asking for. Thanks for all the reviews, they hepled me a lot, seeings how this is my first Tamora Pierce story. I think you'll be glad to find this chapter's a little longer than the last one. (I'm still working on the length issue, but if I have to type a long chapter each time, it will be about November 2015 before I finish this story.) BTW, if you like this story and any of Lelaof Bast's stories, we're both working on one under the penname LADIESofQUEENSCOVEandJESSLAW. This only semi-works, because even though we're sisters we can't always agree on what should happen next. Fortunately, I'm writing one part of the story, while she is simutaneously working on another. Anywho, on to the Disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I regretfully say I'm not the owner of any of Tamora Pierce's characters. I wish I was, but I'm not original enough to have come up with any of these characters. Well, regrets aside, here's Chapter 2 of Follow Your Heart. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 2**

Daine stood and stared at the magnificent creature before her. She had never thought she would have the privilege of meeting a unicorn. They were superior creatures who only showed themselves when they wanted to be seen.

Daine could sense Cloud's growing amazement from behind her. Suddenly, Daine fell on her knees and held her ears as a terrible, painful voice filled her head.

_ You are the one,_ the deep voice said. _The one who I have seen._

_ What do you mean_? Daine asked. The reply was more thunderous than before.

_ From the place I cannot name, a vision came to me of a small two-legger who could help my struggling herd. You have been chosen, little mud-hair._

Daine eyed the brown hair that had fallen in front of her eyes. She decided to ignore the mud-hair comment. For now, anyways.

_ What have I been chosen for?_ Daine asked.

_ Great things._

_ What is your name?_

The immortal snorted.

_ My name cannot be said in your language, so I will permit you to call me Silverstep. It is as close a translation as I can come up with. Also, you should know now that I refuse to communicate with any human but you._

Daine did not question this.

_ Then_ _why does it hurt so when you speak, great one?_

_ With my magic comes a price. Come forward, little one, and touch my silver mane._

Daine stepped forward and gently laid her hand on the unicorn. The magic radiating off the creature tickled her hand, but it no longer hurt to communicate with him.

_ Why have you come seeking my help, Silverstep?_

_ When the barrier of our world broke, I led my herd onto a great meadow of stars, surrounded by a forest of clouds. I believed that we would be safe there, and we were, until the spidrens came._A shudder escaped the animal. _They surrounded us and killed us off, one by one. They took my brother and sisters, and finally my mate, Stormmane, before we could free ourselves. The remaining four and I ran until our world collided with yours. As we were running, a vision came to me of a small, mud-haired two-legger who would help us get back into our world._

Here Daine interrupted.

_ Get back, great one?_

_ When we left our world, the doors closed, and we were doomed to remain here until our magic fades, and we become as regular horses, without magic, but otherwise keeping our regular physical forms. Already, my herd-brother Runningwind has suffered this fate. No herd leader has ever had to stoop to begging, but I do so now. Mud-hair, will you help us?_

Daine stroked his mane.

_ I must first see my teacher, Numair Salmalin. He will help us. Secondly, you must call me Daine._

_ What I choose to call you is for me to decide._

Daine, finding no argument for that, called Cloud forward. All throughout her conversation with Silverstep, Daine had thought she could sense growing jealousy within Cloud. Cloud confirmed Daine's suspicions by throwing a resentful glance in Silverstep's direction.

_ Cloud, will you go to the castle and fetch Numair for me? He should be back by now._

Cloud snorted.

_ Why should I? You're the one who likes to talk to the stork-man. Call him with your magic._

Daine hadn't thought of that before. Sometimes Cloud's bad moods could be worth the trouble. Daine closed her eyes and reached deep inside of herself, pulling in a thin copper strand of her magic. She found Numair's mind and tugged on it, calling him to her.

_ I'm coming, my magelet._

It wasn't long before a golden hawk landed in a nearby tree, much of it concealed by the leaves. Daine threw her cloak on top of it, and it gradually became Numair. He used the cloak to cover himself as he stared at the sight before him.

"Well, what have you gotten us into now, my magelet?"

**Hey Guys! Let's play Hide and Go Seek. I'll hide. Hint: I'm hiding behind something blue and shiny that says 'Review.'- You'd have to be a loser to miss that. No offense to anyone who can't find it.**


End file.
